Out Of The Cold
by Sheytune
Summary: Based on shipperatheart's prompt "surviving hypothermia sex" at LJ's KinkInTheBones.


**Note**: Is this what I was supposed to be doing today? No, it was not.

**Prompt**: B&B – surviving hypothermia sex

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them

* * *

After the first snowfall of the year, the world looks so beautiful and clean. It's not until spring that the ugliness hidden by the snow surfaces. That's when you find discarded fast food containers, lost shoes, trash tossed out of car windows, and bodies half-buried in mud.

That's what brought us out to this wooded area. A hiker out on his first trek of the year had stumbled across a skull sticking out of the mud at the edge of a river. He called the local cops and as soon as they found out that the body was in a national park, they called us.

Seven hours later, the area was filled with FBI agents, FBI forensic techs, squints from the Jeffersonian – and my partner, crouched over the body as she had been for four of those seven hours.

Everyone else had stopped for lunch, but she had claimed that she wasn't hungry – although she did encourage Wendell to stop.

It took another hour before she was done with her recovery. Most of the FBI team had finished their work and left, but one truck was still there, ready to transport the body to the Jeffersonian.

When Bones was finally done, she stood up and swayed slightly, a combination of hunger and staying in one position for too long making her weak. I immediately rushed to her side and grabbed her arm to steady her. "Hey, Bones, take it easy."

She pulled away, saying "I'm fine, Booth, I just moved too fast."

She started undoing her jumpsuit then pulled it off, keeping one hand on my shoulder for balance. She balled up her jumpsuit and put it in the waiting bag, then used hand sanitizer to clean her hands and arms as Wendell loaded the bag of jumpsuits into Cam's car.

As soon as her hands were clean, I handed her the sandwich we had saved for her. As she took it, Cam called over, "Wendell is riding with me. We'll see you back at the lab."

Bones waved in acknowledgement then sat down on a fallen log at the edge of the river. I sat beside her as she ate, contemplating the contrast between the beauty of nature and the ugliness of murder. We sat in silence, comfortable enough with each other that we didn't need to fill every moment with words.

Finally, she turned to me and said, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and we both stood. I was had turned to walk back to the vehicle when I heard a shout followed by a splash.

When I turned around, Bones was sitting in the shallow water at the edge of the river, drenched from head to toe. I carefully walked to the edge and braced myself. She took my hand and together we got her back up on the bank.

The temperature was just above freezing and she was starting to shiver. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, then put my arm around her to guide her to the truck. When we got there, I ran around the truck and unlocked the doors, then put the key in the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened.

I tried again. Still nothing.

Brennan opened her door and said, "Booth?" I looked over at her and she pointed to the cabin light, which was barely on. I looked at the dash – yup, idiot Seeley Booth left the lights on. There was no way we were going to get this vehicle started without help. The radio didn't work with the battery dead, and we were out of cell phone range.

I was sure that eventually someone would notice that we weren't there and come looking for us, but the way Bones was shivering, that would likely be too late. She needed to get warm immediately.

I got out of the truck and rummaged through the back, finally finding the blanket that I _knew_ I'd stored there in case of emergency. I pulled it out and handed it to Bones, saying, "I don't know how long we're going to be here, and you need to get warm _now_. I'll turn my back – take off your clothes and wrap yourself in the blanket. And Bones? I mean _all _of your clothes – this isn't the time for false modesty, OK?"

By this time, she was violently shivering and obviously didn't have any energy to argue. Instead she nodded and pulled off my now-soaked jacket and handed it to me as I turned around. In other circumstances, listening to her undress without being able to see her might have been erotic. Now, it just made me panic a little more. Finally, she was done and I was able to turn around.

She was still shivering and her still-wet hair wasn't helping matters, so I pulled off my t-shirt and used it to blot some of the water out of her hair. She stood there passively as I worked, which worried me even more than the shivers. When I was done, I opened the back door of the truck and said, "Get in, Bones. We need to get you warm."

She pulled off her boots and climbed in to the back seat, still shivering. I picked up her clothes and boots and put them in the back, then climbed in beside her and pulled her onto my lap, hoping to warm her with my body. She burrowed into me in an obvious attempt to warm up. Figuring that she'd be warmer against the seat, I maneuvered us so that we were lying down with her between me and the back of the seat.

We lay there for a few minutes before she started squirming. I lifted my head and said, "Bones? What's going on?"

She was still shivering, but she managed to explain, "Skin to skin contact is better for warmth. I'm moving the blanket over us both."

Oh.

Oh!

Before I knew what happened, my partner's naked body was plastered to me. She snuggled close and let out a cute little sigh. I was a little afraid that she was going to fall asleep, so I tried to keep her talking.

We talked about her weekend plans – a shopping trip with Angela and some revisions on her next book. We talked about my plans – t-ball and pizza with Parker. She told me a story about a camping trip with her family back when she was a kid. I told her about the first time that Pops took Jared and me fishing.

As we talked, her shivering slowed and finally stopped altogether.

Now that my panic was starting to abate, I was far more aware that Bones – my partner, my friend, the gorgeous, hot, intelligent woman I'm in love with – was flush against me, completely naked. I felt myself beginning to grow hard and I shifted my groin a little. I couldn't move too far or we'd fall off of the seat. All I could do was hope that she wouldn't notice – or, if she noticed, that she wouldn't comment.

Of course, she wouldn't be Bones if she could let something like that go. It wasn't long before she murmured into my chest, "It's a normal male reaction, Booth. Don't worry, I know it's nothing personal."

_Nothing personal?_

Of _ course _it was personal.

I pulled my head back slightly so that I could look at her. "Bones?"

At the tone of my voice, she tilted her head to look at me.

"Bones, my reaction to you is _very_ personal. Don't worry about it – it's my problem, not yours."

She didn't say anything. I almost thought she'd decided to let it go when I felt her shift slightly just before her lips brushed over my nipple.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I jumped. "Um, Bones? What are you doing?"

She laughed the husky laugh that I loved. "Do you really want me to explain it to you, Booth?"

"But … I don't expect you to …"

"I want you too, Booth."

Could it really be that easy?

Based on the way her hands were moving over my body, she wasn't interested in talking, but I had to know. "Bones? I'm … I want this so much, but don't you think we should wait? Do you really want our first time to be in the back seat of an FBI vehicle?"

She grinned at me. "We have waited _long enough_, Booth."

Before I could respond, her lips were on mine. As we kissed, I forgot her latest brush with death. I forgot that at some point, the FBI would be sending someone to find us. I even forgot that our tenuous position in the backseat of my car.

I remembered that last one pretty fast when I tried to roll over and landed with my back bent into an unnatural position.

Her laughter filled the cab of the truck as I struggled to sit up. When I did, she sat up and pulled me onto the seat beside her, then swung her leg around to straddle me, still laughing as she pressed light kisses along my clenched jaw.

Eventually, I moved past my embarrassment – how could I not with her bare breasts pressed against my chest and her laughter in my ears? – and I busied myself with exploring her amazing body.

Her laughter died and she started unbuttoning my jeans. Before long, my jeans and boxers were kicked aside and she was back in my lap.

Part of me could have continued learning about her forever – the way she like moaned when I sucked her earlobe into my mouth, the feel of her fingers around my cock, the weight of her breasts in my hands, the way her body clenched around my fingers – but eventually she lifted up slightly to guide my cock into her wet pussy.

When I was fully inside of her she paused, both of us overcome by the feeling of finally being joined in that way, and exchanged a tender kiss.

I've had sex with women I loved before, but this surpassed all of my past experiences despite our cramped location. She kept her movements small and precise. She seemed to know exactly when to change tempo to drive me completely crazy.

My hands moved from her back to her hips to her breasts before one of them settled on her clit, experimenting with how different movements and pressures affected her.

Before long, she shattered around me. That pushed me over the edge and I came inside of her as she slumped into my arms.

We rested like that for a moment before I realized that it wasn't a good idea for her to get chilled again. I found the blanket and pulled it around us as we sat there together.

Before long, I remember that help should be on the way and I whispered, "Bones?"

"Mmm?"

"Someone should be coming to find us. I should get dressed."

She lifted her head and smiled at me. "That's probably a good idea."

She climbed off of me and I pulled on my boxers and jeans while she wrapped herself in the blanket. When we were both decent, she settled into my lap again. We sat wrapped around each other until we heard a vehicle pull up.

I untangled myself from Bones and climbed out of the vehicle to see Hodgins at the wheel with Angela beside him. Hodgins stopped and they got out. Hodgins looked at me and grinned. "Car trouble?"

Behind him, Angela asked, "Are we interrupting? Because we don't want to get in the way."

"I left the lights on. The battery is dead."

Angela looked over at Hodgins. "I did that last week and yet I kept my shirt on the whole time."

I sighed. "Bones fell in the river. I used my shirt to dry her hair."

I was interrupted by Bones, who got out of the car still wrapped in the blanket. "Hi Ange, Hodgins. I'm glad you came to find us. I'd like to get some dry clothes."

While Hodgins popped the trunk of his car and rummaged around until he found booster cables, Angela rushed to Bones's side. "Sweetie! Are you OK? You must have been …." She interrupted herself and pulled back, taking in the flush that still lingered on Bones's face. A knowing grin spread across her face. "I'm glad you're OK, Bren." Her voice dropped to a whisper, but we all heard her say, "Don't think we're not going to talk about _this_ later."


End file.
